International Pokemon Junior Academy
by StormQuinn56
Summary: When Black leaves her abusive mother to go to the famous International Pokemon Junior Academy, she is faced with new experiences, new classes, new pokemon, new friends and new enemies! Can Black survive the school year? This story has OCs that I've created.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on the games, so please enjoy!**

A young girl looked at her mother nervously. "Why are you looking like that, you pathetic girl?" The girl's mother snapped at her. The girl flinched as she stepped a lot away from her mother. The mother looked at the letter and she smiled. "You can go, you little bitch." She hissed the words and the young girl flinched from her tone. She bowed and she walked away from her mother. It was Black Blaxter's natural home life and she hated it. She was 13 years old, making her a middle school student for International Pokemon Junior Academy. She had took the entrance exam and she scored the highest score. Black's regular clothes were a white shirt with a black jacket and black pants with pink and white shoes. Her bag was pink and her hat was pink and white. Her hair was long and it was in a ponytail. She had blue eyes.

All Black wanted to do was to escape from her mother. And, now, she could get that chance! She didn't need a whole lot of stuff, so she pack one bag with sleep clothes and toothpaste and her toothbrush, her hair brush and a stuffed Zorua. "International Pokemon Junior Academy, here I come." She whispered. She couldn't wait to leave in one week. She had no friends, so she didn't feel like she was going to miss anyone, not even her mother.

*One Week Later...*

Black was getting on the train that was going to the school and it was an all day ride. At least, she was going to be there, so she happily fell asleep. After a full day of rest, Black woke up and she saw the biggest Junior High School ever and she gasped in amazement. _God, you could get lost in this school!_ She thought. When the train stopped, Black got off and she marbled at the school. "I'm finally here at International Pokemon Junior Academy." While she was walking, she was bumped by an taller and older girl. The girl turned to glare at her.

"Watch it, Shortstack!" She shouted at her. Black sighed. An enemy already and she didn't do anything.

"Hey, Bla-chan!" An older woman's voice shook Black out of her thoughts. Black looked around and she saw Professor Juniper. Black smiled and she happily ran towards her. Juniper greeted the short girl with a huge hug.

"Hey, Professor Juniper!" Black managed to get out. Juniper released the girl and she put a pokeball in Black's hand. "Huh?" Black was confused and she looked at Juniper.

"Huh, oh, you're the top scoring person, so the Academy told me to give a pokemon." Juniper told Black. Black looked the pokeball and she gasped.

"A Tepig!" Black was happy. Juniper smiled at Black and then she frowned. She bent towards Black.

"Is she still...?" Juniper couldn't ask the question. Black nodded sadly. Juniper sighed sadly. "Okay, Black, here's a custom made pokedex for you. It had your favorite colors purple and pink." Juniper tells Black. Black happily took the pokedex. She scanned her Tepig.

 **Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokemon.**

 **It can deftly dodge its foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from it nose. It roasts berries before it eats them.**

 **This Tepig is Level 5 and its gender is female. Its attacks include: Tackle and Leer. It's HP is 25. It's highest Stat is Attack and its lowest is Speed. It needs 23 Exp to get to Level 6. It Nature is Quiet and it Characteristic is Proud of its Power.**

"Oh, wow." Black says, hugging Juniper in thanks.

"No need to thank me. I know you're gonna nickname her." Juniper says, smiling.

"You know it. Okay, Em-chan, you're my new partner." Black tells the Tepig inside the pokeball. Em-chan just smiled at her name.

"Oh, Black, do you have a uniform?" Juniper asked. Black looked at Juniper in surprise.

"Uniform?" She asked, her voice breaking. Juniper calmed Black down.

"It's okay. I'll tell them that you can't..." Juniper trailed off when Professor Oak looked at them. When the man came over, Juniper happily greeted him.

"Hey, Professor Oak." Juniper greeted Black. Oak looked at Black and he smiled.

"Hey, Juniper, is there a problem?" He asked Black.

"Yes sir, it's the uniform." She told him.

"Hiding signs of abuse." Oak guessed. Black nearly jumped out of her skin and Oak quickly apologized. "You can wear the blazer, even thought it's for boys." Oak told her. Black sighed in relief.

"Thank you!" Black says, smiling.

 **Please enjoy this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story has signs of abuse and flashbacks, so I will warn you when the flashbacks come. I know I left out where the Academy was, but that is to be explained in this chapter. Please enjoy!**

Black let out her starter pokemon, Em-chan and the Pig Pokemon happily embraced her in a hug. Juniper saw her playing with Em-chan and she giggled at the sight. She walked up to them. "Hey, Bla-chan ,what about sleeping arrangements? We have dorms and that means that other people have going to see your scars." Juniper tells Black in worry. Black frowned as she thought about it. _I can't just depend on Professor Juniper forever and if they asked, I'll tell them the truth._ She thought.

"It's fine." Black tells Juniper. Juniper smiled and she nodded her head.

"So, how do you like the Kalos region?" She asked Black. Black had returned Em-chan to her pokeball. Black turned around to look around.

"it's..." she struggled to answer. "It's nice." She managed to get out. Juniper looked at Black in worry.

"Bla-chan, what's wrong?" She asked Black. She quickly hugged Black.

"No, mother, please don't!" Black whimpered. Juniper gasped and she hugged Black tighter.

 _Flashback_

 _Black was 7 years old and she had walked home from the store. Black's mother slapped her. "Why are you late?" The woman asked. Black held back her tears, but her mother started kicking her and beating her. At this, Black started crying loudly. She didn't know that Professor Juniper was watching and the woman knocked on the door. Black's mother was shocked. "Go upstairs." She hissed._

 _As Black made her way upstairs, she heard a woman's voice saying, "Leave her alone!" She painfully recognized the voice. It was Professor Juniper, the professor for Unova._

 _Flackback Ends_

Black had her head buried in Juniper's clothes, but Juniper didn't care about her clothes, she cared about the girl that was broken. "Oh, Bla-chan." Juniper whispered. After Black had calmed down, she eased away from Juniper. "Alright, Bla-chan, it's getting late. You need to go to your dorm." Juniper tells Black. Black smiled.

"Yes, mother." Black says, smiling happily. Juniper was so happy, she wanted to hug Black, but she controlled herself.

"Okay, Bla-chan, see you tomorrow at the entrance ceremony." Juniper tells Black. Black knew that Juniper wanted to hug her, but she refrained.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" Black says, reaching for Em-chan's pokeball. When she looked down in her bag, she saw 10 pokeballs and Em-chan's pokeball was on her belt. She looked and she saw that the pokeball in semitransparent on the top of it, enabling her to see Em-chan. "Okay, Em-chan, we're gonna get stronger and catch some new friends." Black tells Em-chan. Em-chan agreed and she smiled.

Black walked to her dorm. She politely knocked and the girl from before glared at her. "What?" She asked. Black flinched.

"Um, is this Dorm 42?" Black asked. The girl sighed.

"Yes, come in." The girl says, letting Black go in the dorm.

"Hey, kid, what's your name?" The girl asked.

"Black Blaxter." Black answered. The girl eyed Black for a moment and Black looked down.

"Lilly Grover." Lilly tells Black. Lilly had red hair with red eyes. "I was told that you will have a blazer." Lilly tells Black. Black gave a smiled, but Lilly could tell that it was struggled. "Sorry about earlier. It struck me that you might've been rich, but I see that you're a commoner like me. We do have a rich girl in this dorm. Watch out." Lilly tells Black.

The dorm had 4 girls and all 4 of them was in the living room. Lilly sat on the couch. The rich girl on the chair and the other girl sat with Lilly. Black was sitting in a corner and the rich girl was looking at her in worry. "So, your name is Harley?" Lilly asked. Harley nodded. Harley had black hair and brown eyes.

"What about you, Princess?" Harley asked.

"Lucy Marker. How about you, young lady?" Lucy answered sweetly. She had blond hair and brown eyes.

"Black Blaxter." Black whispered. They gasped.

"You mean, you're the one who made the perfect score on the entrance exam?" Lucy asked.

"Well, it was easy." Black answered. When she saw their reaction, her eyes widen.

"Easy?!" They all exclaimed.

"I spend my time studying a lot, so it was easy to me." Black explained.

"Do you have your pokemon?" Lilly asked. Black nodded.

"Can we see it?" Harley asked.

"Sure. Em-chan, come on out!" Black called out her Tepig. The orange and black Pig Pokemon stared at the other kids.

"A Tepig? You're from the Unova region?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I am." Lucy answered.

"Oh wow, I'm from Johto." Lucy told the girls.

"Well, I'm from Hoenn." Harley said.

"I'm from Orange Islands, so I am with Kanto." Lilly told them.

"Wow, there great places I bet." Black told the girls.

"Yeah, but girls, we need to sleep. We have the entrance ceremony tomorrow morning and then we can get our pokemon and our schedule." Lilly tells the group. Black smiled and she returned Em-chan back to her pokeball.

"Get some sleep, Em-chan. You're gonna need it." Black tells Em-chan. Em-chan smiled and she went to sleep. Black went into her room and she fell on the bed and she quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, Black was the first one awake. She took a shower and she brushed her teeth. She also brushed her hair. She put on a white uniform shirt and she buttoned it and she put on a pair of navy blue pants. She put on the dark red blazer on top of the white shirt and she looked in the mirror. Her shoes were pink and white. She had Em-chan's pokeball inside of her blazer. "Alright, I'm ready to go." Black says, smiling. An knock interrupted her. Black answered the door and she saw Clair, a Gym Leader from Johto.

"Hey, time to get up. Were you up earlier?" She asked. Black nodded her head. Clair smiled.

"Okay, tell your friends to wake up." Clair tells Black. Black nodded and Clair left. Black closed the door.

"Minna, wake up!" Black shouted. Everyone woke up.

"God, Black has a set of lungs on her." Lilly says, getting out of bed.

 **Please enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
